wizard chess
by TheWhiteMonkeyWriter
Summary: song fic Harry and the Potters song: Wizard chess Harry's first Christmas at Hogwarts


_Disclaimer The Harry Potter characters are © WB or J.K. I don't know which. The song is ã 2003 by Paul and Joseph DeGeorge. They aren't mine in any way and I hope that I don't get sued for using it!_

_I don't want to go home for Christmas, this year_

_I don't want to see my family_

_I just want to stay at school for this winter break_

_I just want to stay at school with my best friend Ron_

_Oh oh o-o-oh we'll spend our Christmas plying Wizard Chess_

_Oh oh o-o-oh we'll play Wizard Chess this Christmas_

_"Are you going home for Christmas?" asked Ron_

_ "No," said Harry _

_ "Oh yeah," said Ron "you live with those evil muggles"_

_ As Harry and Ron were walking to potions the day before winter break and they planed to play wizard chess all Christmas, without having to do anything else_

_ Then Hermione appeared and said " I'll meet you on the first day after Christmas break at 4:51 pm at the front door of the school and bring and bring everything you got for Christmas it might be helpful._

_ "Okay" said Ron_

_ 'What could air be good for?" said Harry_

_ "For breathing," said Hermione "but really I think you'll get more than air this year."_

_ "I'd be surprised if I did," said Harry "no one would ever get me anything"_

_ "Here they might" said Ron_

_ So then they went back to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione started packing for Christmas break. When al the sudden Neville burst through the door and said "Professor Dumbledore wants you to meet him on the first day after Christmas break at 4:51 pm in his office and don't be late. _

_ "Okay then" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron "our meeting will be right after that" _

_ "After that we might have to go back to the Gryffindor common room" said Harry_

_ "Then it will be the next morning at 1:56" said Hermione_

_ The next day Hermione left and they were on break so they played wizard chess. _

_ One day they went to visit Hagrid and asked him "What are you was going to do for Christmas this year?" _

_ "I'm bringing in the Christmas tree like I do every year," he said, "and this year I'm also going to bake__Christmas cookies I've already made my first batch want some"_

_ "No thanks" said Harry _

_ "Maybe some other time" said Ron_

_ "Okay see you later then you better go or you'll miss Defense Against the Dark Arts class" _

_ "Hagrid," They said "it's Christmas break" _

_ "Okay then aren't you suppose to be playing wizard Chess Today."_

_ "Yes, we are," said Ron _

_ Back in the Gryffindor common room they began to talk and play wizard chess they talked about how they wished they could sneak around to find out things about Nicolas Flamel._

_ "I've heard of these invisibility cloaks but there very rare it's not like 2 kids like us or 3 kids like us and Hermione can get an invisibility cloak" said Ron _

_ "Maybe we'll get one for Christmas," said Harry_

_ "Don't get your hopes up," said Ron _

_ They continued there game of wizard chess and then played 2,345 more games and Ron won all 2,346 games. So then they played one last game and Harry finally won. When they were done playing wizard chess they went to the cafeteria for Dinner and dessert and then they went to see Hagrid again "Hi" said Hagrid_

_ "Hi" said Harry and Ron_

_ "Want some cookies?" asked Hagrid_

_ "No thanks," said Harry and Ron who made sure to eat dessert before they went to Hagrid's house "we dessert before we came sorry."_

_ So as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room they shared ideas that made absolutely no sense like "Maybe Hagrid actually learned to cook before baking those cookies" and things like that._

_ When they got back to the Gryffindor common room and went to bed. In the morning they went to eat breakfast; they had eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Did you like the food?" asked Harry _

_ "it was better then Hagrid's tea and probably his cookies to" said Ron so they went back to there beds and sat down they nearly fell asleep; they stayed up late the night before "And today" Ron said continuing a conversation that did not piece together "is Christmas eve eve; which means it's the day before Christmas eve." _

_ They went out to the grounds where they ran into Hagrid and they talked and then he gave them each a cookie and they ate them for getting the most important rule of Hagrid never eat his food and especially don't drink his tea. "At least we didn't drink his tea," thought Harry._

_ "Did you like them?" asked Hagrid_

_ "It were Great" said Harry and Ron lying_

_ "Glad you think so I'm baking new batch right now I'll see you at 2:00 with a new batch"_

_ So they went back to the Gryffindor common room and they knew Hagrid had not learned to cook before he had baked the cookies. When they got back to the Gryffindor common room they talked about how they could avoid the next batch of cookies, but it looked like they would either have to tell Hagrid that they hate his cookies, or keep eating them._

_ Later, after eating 12 more of Hagrid's cookies each, they went to sleep. And in the morning Ron woke up Harry and said it's "Christmas eve! want a cookie?"_

_ "You got those cookies from Hagrid didn't you?" said Harry _

_ "Um- no I made them" said Ron_

_"Okay I'll eat them all" said Harry still ½ asleep so Harry ate all the cookies without noticing the Merry Christmas from Hagrid sigh an the side of the tray. Then Harry went back to sleep and Ron ate some of the Christmas tree shaped pan cakes in the cafeteria._

_ So then Harry woke and went to eat breakfast and got only 1 Christmas tree shaped pancake and then they went to visit Hagrid and he gave them cookies and then he said "did you enjoy the cookies I left this morning?" asked Hagrid _

_"Yes they were great" said Ron and Harry_

_"You lied to me" said Harry on the way back you said you made those cookies yourself"_

_ After dinner they went to bed intending not to fall asleep but they did and woke up in the morning._

_Ron's mom sent him_

_A nice package of Presents_

_She sent me a nice big sweater_

_I got a mysteries gift from my dead dad_

_It was an invisibility cloak_

_How rad_

_Oh oh o-o-oh we'll spend our Christmas being invisible_

_Oh oh o-o-oh we'll be invisible this Christmas_

_Oh oh o-o-oh we'll spend our Christmas playing wizard chess_

_Oh oh o-o-oh we'll play wizard chess this Christmas_

_Oh yeah_

_ Ron woke up first, when Harry woke up he noticed Hermione was right he got presents first he opened something from Ron's mom it was a nice, big, comfy, warm sweater. Then he opened some thing from his dead dad it was an invisibility cloak but not knowing that he asked "Ron do you know what this cloak dose?" _

_"No" said Ron "wait put that on, wow it's an invisibility cloak"_

_ "I told you we might get one for Christmas," said Harry "I'm going to check the restricted section for facts about Nicolas Flamel tonight it can't be that hard with an invisibility cloak."_

_So that night Harry went and found nothing. But the next morning Hermione came back they went to classes and then they met Dumbledore for the meeting with him "I believe this belongs to you Ms Granger" he said holding up Hermione's wand _

_"Where was that? I've been looking for it all Christmas!" said Hermione_

_"It was on the floor in the hallway good you didn't need it for classes today or the day before you left!"_

_"Thanks!" _

_So they then noticed it took only 2 minutes and they still could get there things and have there meeting. So they did they got every thing they got for Christmas some people took longer then others and they all met at the door they talked and even with the invisibility cloak they couldn't think of anything to do. _

_The next day they found in a book that Nicolas Flamel is the only Known maker of the sorcerer's stone and they then realize that it must be the sorcerer's stone that fluffy was guarding and that's also what Hagrid took out of the volt at Gringotts. The next day they had to listen to one of Bin's very long lectures so they had Hermione do all the listening and played a game of wizard chess on a portable chess board that they found in Ron's bag but Ron said that he didn't pack it. Harry knew that Ron really did pack it._

_So they went to visit Hagrid and they told him they knew about the sorcerer's stone and he let them in and they noticed that Hagrid had gotten a dragon egg and was hatching it in the fire and they knew he shouldn't do it "Hagrid you live in a wooden house" said Hermione. But Hagrid of course loved dangerous animals so he kept it until they had to get rid of it but the part about them having to get rid of it is a completely different story._

_Then late at night Harry got out of bed and got on his invisibility cloak and went to the grounds to see where Ron went even though Ron was in bed and Harry just didn't notice it. So Harry just searched until 9:30 am when the 1st class started which just happened to be potions but then he remembered that Snape was sick and they didn't have a sub so they had no potions class till the next day when they had to start classes early so they would have time to have double potions to make up for the one they missed and even if they did have potions Harry would have been there with out being there because he didn't take off the invisibility cloak._

_So he asked Ron where he was and Ron said "I was in bed" _

_ "But I didn't see you there" said Harry _

_Of course you didn't see me there you're not wearing your glasses" said Ron _

_"I'll go get them" said Harry_

_ "I brought them down for you" said a voice from behind them _

_ "Thanks Hermione" said Harry _

_ Then they went to transfiguration and talked about their plan for solving the mystery of the sorcerer's stone. And the only way to stop Snape was to go down the trap door but Hermione just got back from Christmas break and they had plenty of time before they could do that and they had no way to get past Fluffy. If you read the book you know how they did that but this is a different story so they had no idea yet and it's the 2nd day after Christmas Break and the last day of the story but the day was nowhere near over and they had a great day going to classes was okay but then after that they did they're homework and then they played wizard chess and gob stones for hours and hours and hours so then they were tired but they just noticed that they didn't do all of they're homework and so they had to do the rest of it and the they couldn't help eating some chocolate frogs and bertie bots every flavored beans so then they went to sleep and they dreamed the day was repeating itself they transformed things in transfiguration and they learned a spell in charms and they and they "learned" about the history of magic in history of magic, they ate at lunch they went around talking when they had nothing to do and they when they were supposed to be in potions(because Snape was sick). I could go on saying obvious things like that but I have to say that they woke up in the middle of the night and for a second they forgot where they were._

_ "Where are we" asked Harry_

_ "We're at Hogwarts" answered Ron _

_ "Let's go visit Hagrid" said Harry and they got out the invisibility and they went to visit Hagrid. Hagrid was asleep so they went back to the Gryffindor common room boy's dormitory and they went to sleep and that was the end of the day and of the story_


End file.
